A fuel for daily cooking of people has been transformed from a conventional energy with serious resource waste and serious pollution, such as firewood and coal, into a clean energy such as natural gas, coal gas or even electricity. However, concerning the use of fuel gas, a fault may occur in a gas meter due to reasons such as external magnetic interference and insufficient battery capacity. For a user without repair experience, when some simple faults occur, he/she still needs to make a call to invite a maintainer of a gas company to the site for repair. As a result, a lot of labor costs and time costs are wasted, and the efficiency is low.